


Voyeur I

by telera



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, POV First Person, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt at the tronkinkmeme: "Someone/Flynn, voyeur!Sam.  Sam accidentally sees his father having sex with someone -Quorra, Clu, Alan, Tron... and is really, really turned on by it, much to his horror. Bonus points if he jerks himself off while his father pounds in his lover. Even more bonus points if Flynn knows he's there and watching. You'll win the Internet if Sam gets to join".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur I

I know most people would be grossed out if they ever saw their parents making love. I wasn’t. But then, I guess I’ve never been “most people”.  
  
Dad is dad, sure. Technically speaking. But he’s more a stranger to me than my real father. Don’t get me wrong, I love him. And I know he loves me too. But appearing magically after these twenty years of  _nothing_  wasn’t a life-changing epiphany for me. I guess that’s why I’m more comfortable calling him ‘Flynn’.  
  
This is why the night I saw dad -Flynn- naked on the bed fucking Alan, I wasn’t really grossed out. Also, because I wasn’t even looking at him. If I got a raging hard-on, it was because of Alan. He was naked and sweating and moaning. On all fours, his hair dishevelled and his face contorted with pleasurable pain.  
  
To understand why I came in my pants without even whipping my dick out, you have to know I’ve had a crush on Alan since as long as I can remember. He’s been my other father, my friend, colleague, guardian and teacher. The first night I jerked off thinking about him, I felt so guilty that I couldn’t sleep a wink. But all those feelings -guilt, shame, embarrassment- disappeared in three months. I know because I counted the days.  
  
One day, I was foolish enough as to kiss him. It was the night before leaving for CalTech, and I was horribly drunk. He rejected my advances, of course. Alan is the most decent man I’ve ever known. That’s why he didn’t break my heart. As a matter of fact, I loved him even more after that.  
  
But learning Alan could writhe and pant and beg in ecstasy changed everything. I knew I could never have him, so I decided I would watch him. One day, when he and Flynn were in the office, I set up a cam in their bedroom. From that night onwards, I didn’t need my gay mature porn collection to get off.  
  
And you know what happened? After a Saturday night fuck, which was always my favourite because neither Flynn or Alan were tired and they had more time for foreplay, Alan left the bed and looked straight into the eye of the camera.  
  
“Why don’t you join us next time, Sam?”  
  
I almost had a heart attack. He smiled and disconnected the camera, just in time for me to see dad smile. I didn’t know how to feel after that- fooled, enraged or thrilled at the prospect. In the end, excitement won over. I was so hooked that I couldn’t bear the idea of not watching them anymore. So the following Saturday, I went to Alan’s apartment.

 

***

 

I had been there many times- I had my own key, as much as Alan had keys to my place. I walked down the corridor to the master bedroom feeling my heart thumping in my chest. What I saw when I opened the door short-circuited my brain. They were both naked on the bed. And they were waiting for me.  
  
It was like a cheesy porn movie. I mean, nobody said a word. I took my clothes off and jumped into the bed, hugging and kissing Alan and rubbing myself against him like a dog in heat. The result of so many years of blue balls, I guess.  
  
I was so hard that I came before he even kissed me. I was mortified, but he and dad only chuckled.  
  
‘Oh, Alan. To be young again’ Flynn said, and reached out for the lube.   
  
‘Tell me, Sam’ Alan said without the least concern for the cum cooling over his stomach. It was so dirty that I started to grow hard again ‘Did you enjoy watching us fuck?’  
  
Only a month ago, I would have sworn Alan had never uttered such a filthy word in his life. Hearing it from his own lips, with such a hoarse voice, made my dick jump.  
  
I could only nod.  
  
‘What would you like to do?’ he asked tickling my side, and I didn’t hesitate for an instant:  
  
‘I want to fuck you’.  
  
‘Nuh-nuh’ Flynn said spreading my cheeks and beginning to prep me ‘Alan is only mine’.  
  
‘Then’ I said feeling my face burn ‘I want you to fuck me’.  
  
Alan smiled and I felt Flynn stretching me quickly.  
  
‘Is he ready?’ he asked, and Flynn pulled his fingers out.  
  
‘Sure, man. But he’s very tight. Be careful’.  
  
Alan watched me with a predatory look.  
  
‘You want me to be gentle, Sam?’  
  
Gentle? I was ready to be nailed to his bed and fucked forever. I think he knew, because he made me lie on my stomach with my legs closed. He kissed dad briefly and entered me. Jesus. It hurt so much. But I didn’t care, because Alan was finally fucking me, and soon it was hurting  _so good_  that I couldn’t believe it.  
  
Alan fucked me a couple of times that night, with Flynn watching by our side, and I almost passed out when Alan forced a fourth -and very dry- orgasm of me.  
  
‘You’ve done very well, Sam’ dad said, and I couldn’t help a smile.  
  
‘Do we keep him?’ Alan joked as he lay panting next to me.  
  
‘Sure’ Flynn said ‘But next time, I get to fuck him too’.


End file.
